


blind tears

by yyeonjunie



Series: For your Happiness, I lied. [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abdominal Cancer, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blind Character, Blindness, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fictional Disease, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Major Illness, Opticaemia, Secrets, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Surgery, Vomiting, Worried Choi Yeonjun, goodbye letters, lowkey open ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeonjunie/pseuds/yyeonjunie
Summary: { 5 : 5 4 AM }— after a short trip to his grandmother’s city, soobin starts struggling with quite frequent and painful stomach aches, worrying his twenty year old boyfriend choi yeonjun.however, yeonjun starts dealing with his own problems shortly after and doesn’t seem to realise he’s slowly going blind. but why?f; opticaemia :noun— a disease where one will begin to go blind if their lover is expected to die in a short period of time and hasn’t informed the other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Series: For your Happiness, I lied. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127642





	blind tears

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> THIS BOOK MIGHT BE SENSITIVE TO SOME SO MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS!
> 
> Please bring some tissues, for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this as of 25/02/21 because of the ao3 draft limit :/ don’t expect updates until next month or so!...

“you are diagnosed with…”

soobin’s hands started shaking tremendously, dropping the house phone as anxious vibrations sent from his brain down into every nook and cranny of his now diagnosed sick body.


End file.
